killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
Omen is a demon herald of Gargos in Killer Instinct (2013). He is a bonus character in Season 2 (5th character of the season and 14th overall), and is the dark spirit that had possessed the warrior Jago, turning him into Shadow Jago. He is a loyal servant of the astral deity Gargos, and has been given the special duty of preparing the world for the return of his master. He is the only character of Season 2 to not have his own Rivals Mode story (or even a rival for that matter) - however, he does make an appearance in several others' as an opponent. In Season 3, several other Omens appear as servants of Gargos in Shadow Lords mode, and defeating one will weaken Gargos in the coming battle. Biography Appearance Omen's relatively simple design bears a resemblance to Cinder from the original Killer Instinct. His appearance is that of a human silhouette, consisting of a strange, shadowy-blue fog, transitioning into a bright, white color around his face, fingers, and toes. Electricity seems to indefinitely crackle along his entire body. When attacking, the high speeds create thin, white streaks that trail behind his fingers and toes. Inside of his thoracic cavity is a ribcage-like structure composed of tubes simliar to blood vessels, and, occasionally, a deep, blue image of a human heart flashes from deep inside. These "blood vessels" extend from his chest and run down his arms and legs, similarly to a skeleton. His face is similar in appearance to a traditional, Japanese oni mask (specifically of the jya variety), with two horns and a despondent expression. When flying and performing his signature Demonic Despair attack, he manifests wings similar to those of Gargos, his master. Concept Omen was sort of a planning state for Cinder, as Iron Galaxy wondered how exactly to make a fighter made of pure flowing energy for the second season. Omen's character model is essentially a reworked Jago, with massive cosmetic changes and a different stance, yet a few of his moves have also been taken from Sabrewulf. And Omen is the only fighter as of yet to not receive a retro costume and colors 7-9, with the only other exception being Shadow Jago, who has all 11 colors (9 standard ones and 2 bonus ones) but has no costume or accessories. Story Omen's goal was initially to possess and corrupt the soul of Jago and transform him into a mindless follower of Gargos. However, he failed to do this and was forced to retreat. It is currently unknown how long he had been dwelling within and how long Jago had been struggling against his influence. Now freed, the Herald of Gargos has drawn enough power through his battles as Shadow Jago to manifest physically on the mortal plane. He is corruption, fear, and rage given form. He is the right hand of his master’s will. He is the sign of the darkness to come. He is shadow energy incarnate. He is Omen! Extended Story''' ' '''The Herald of Gargos:' Omen is a blue-hued demon—an Astral being created by the Shadow Lord known as Gargos. Proclaiming proudly to all that he is the “Herald of Gargos,” he serves his master obsequiously. Omen was formed from the very thoughts of his maker, for in the Astral Plane certain powerful creatures like Gargos—a member of a race of demigods called Ikkorans—can force reality to bend to their imaginings; and through sheer force of will create “living” beings. Dog-like, servile, and unquestioning, Omen gladly slays anyone who stands in the way of his master. He has no compassion for humans whom he sees as lesser beings. Omen was promised his own kingdom here on Earth once Gargos rules the planet. And Omen’s first slaves will be the Killer Instinct heroes, and anyone else who has the audacity to stand up to Gargos. Omen will torture them and inhabit their bodies…steal their thoughts and crush their souls. When Omen was tasked with inhabiting the body of Jago (after Gargos had tricked the monk into opening his soul to him in the guise of the Tiger Spirit) he possessed the noble warrior and controlled him like a puppet. Omen forced the monk to traverse the globe, carrying out brutal attacks on anyone that Gargos believed would stand in his way; and with every victory he channeled vast amounts of shadow energy back to the Astral Plane for Gargos to wax in power. For the first time in his existence, Omen was free of the Shadow Lord’s leash, and like a wild dog set loose in a rabbit hutch, Omen relished his opportunity to spread chaos in the name of his master. But then Jago started fighting back against Omen, usurping control of the shadow energies the demon had been channeling through his body, pushing himself back to the forefront and ejecting Omen from control. Stranger still, the shadow energies that Jago unleashed to dispel the parasitic being did not destroy Omen outright or even force him back to the Astral Plane. Instead these shadow energies congealed as a corporeal form, trapped on the Mundane Plane. At first terrified, both of the event and of what Gargos would do to him, Omen quickly became aware that being independent was more enjoyable than possession ever was. But the Herald of Gargos was dumbfounded when the shadow form of that warrior-monk (the thing known as Shadow Jago) emerged in the aftermath of his possession of Jago. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Omen’s brief taste of living inside a corporeal form was intoxicating, and he longs to inhabit human form again, as this construct he inhabits now lacks the ability to enjoy human sensations. For many of Jago’s thoughts, desires and memories were imprinted on Omen’s Astral brain. Love, hate, despair and joy…none of these strange feelings Omen had known before taking over Jago’s flesh. And he craves them like a drug. Perhaps, Omen muses, he will be rewarded with Jago when his master rules the Earth. And then Omen will rip Jago’s soul from his body and send it screaming into the Abyss. He will cast aside his own ugly winged form and enter the body of Jago again, morphing into an Astral/Human hybrid that is capable of tasting the pleasures of both dimensions. But he is torn between loyalty to its master—the great Shadow Lord—and the idea that he might be capable of something more than servitude. Omen is beginning to see the light streaming through the shadows. Gameplay Unique Trait - Triple Shadow Meter: Omen's Shadow Meter is split up into three stocks rather than the regular two - however, it fills up just as quickly as any other Shadow Meter. This gives Omen quicker access to abilities that require Shadow Meter stocks. Combo Trait - Demon Loop: Omen can follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate higher strength (Light to Medium to Heavy back to Light, etc.) Every time a Demon Loop “cycle” is completed, Omen locks out one stock on the opponent’s Shadow Meter for five seconds. Instinct Mode - Shadow Gathering: Omen’s Rashakukens fire one extra projectile at each strength, while Shadow Rashakuken and Shadow Orda Shield spawn five projectiles instead of three. For every Rashakuken that hits an opponent, one stock on their Shadow Meter is locked out for five seconds. Command Attacks * Furious Swipes - (Forward+HP) - Omen advances with two wild swipes. Similar to Sabrewulf's Ragged Edge. * Demon Glide - (Forward-Forward, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides forwards, swooping low to the ground. * Demon Retreat - (Back-Back, midair) - Omen sprouts wings and glides backwards slightly. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Omen grabs his opponent and then straight kicks them away. Special Moves * Rashakuken - (QCF+P) - Omen throws a ball of dark energy with randomized properties and behavior. Acts as an ender. Light punch fires one Rashakuken, Medium fires two consecutive Rashakukens, and Heavy fires three. There are eleven potential patterns for the Rashakukens to follow: ** Accelerator - Starts very slow before greatly speeding up as it travels. ** Anti-air - Fires at a 30-degree angle into the air. ** Boomerang - ''Fires outward before circling back and leaving the screen behind Omen. ** ''Bullet - Rockets across the screen at maximum velocity from start to finish. ** Crawler - Drops at Omen's feet before sliding towards the opponent along the ground. ** Decelerator - Flies very fast before coming to a complete stop about halfway across the screen. ** Dud - Flies out of Omen's hands directly into the ground, about one character length away. ** Looper - Travels in a circular looping pattern that speeds up as it moves across the screen. ** Tracker - Homes in on the opponent until it hits or times out, moves very slowly. ** Wave - Slowly moves in a sine wave pattern across the screen. ** Wiggler - Moves side-to-side in front of Omen five times before disappearing. * Demon Slide - (QCB+K) - Omen performs a quick sliding kick along the ground. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. Visually similar to Orchid's Blockade Runner and Shadow Jago's Dark Drift. * Furious Flurry - (QCF+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. * Orda Shield - (QCB+P) - Omen swings a single Rashakuken ball over his head. Acts as an ender. Visually similar to Sabrewulf's Eclipse. Shadow Moves * Shadow Rashakuken - (QCF+P+P) - Omen summons three Rashakuken balls behind him that pause before flying forwards. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. * Shadow Demon Slide - (QCB+K+K) - Omen performs a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times, ending up on the opposite side of the opponent. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. * Shadow Furious Flurry - (QCF+K+K) - Omen rapidly kicks four times with one leg, shooting a Rashakuken ball with each kick. Acts as an opener, linker, and ender. * Shadow Orda Shield - (QCB+P+P) - Omen summons a barrier of three Rashakuken balls that rotate around him. Can be used a second time to stack the Rashakukens and cause them to increase in size. Summons five Rashakukens when used during Instinct Mode. * Shadow Form - (LK+MK+HK) - Omen becomes intangible and shifts through reality, moving a short distance. During Shadow Form he can travel through opponents and projectiles. * Demonic Despair - (QCF+LP+LK) - Omen grabs the opponent, holds them up in the air, and fires a massive laser through them from the ground. Deals 100% potential damage. Requires all three Shadow Meter bars to execute. Stage Shadow Tiger's Lair (Similarity of both Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2), but a darker setting) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Ultra Combo Hits: 26 Hits Trivia: His theme is a heavy metal remix of Jago's theme "The Tiger Warrior", including a much faster tempo and death growls instead of traditional chanting. In his dynamic theme, a remix of his master Gargos' theme "Dungeon" will play. He shares this theme with Shadow Jago. During the slow music due to the characters not moving, the samples from Jago's classic themes, "Do It Now!" and "Bridge" will play. Quotes Gallery Omen.jpg Omen.PNG Omen - Shadow Tiger's Lair.png Omen.png|Omen's trailer reveal Char7.jpg|Omen's teaser silhouette from the Season 2 trailer. Still early in development at this stage, his design more closely resembled Shadow Jago Shadow Jago's Shadow's Tiger's Lair.png|The Shadow Jago pose used for Omen's teaser silhouette. Since Omen's design was not finalized when the silhouettes were revealed, a Shadow Jago pose was edited to use as a placeholder Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 7.png|Kan-Ra encounters Omen during his conquest and is intrigued by the demon's otherwordly nature Omenfigures.png|Several Omen-like figures (other servants of Gargos) appear before Kan-Ra Killer Instinct Season 2 - ARIA Loading Screen 8.png|ARIA attacks Omen in an attempt to provoke Gargos image (33).png image (24).png|Shadow Orda Shield Image (3).png|Omen with his master Gargos and Omen.png|Omen and Gargos, along with Izzik and Dretch bettermasklessomen.png|Omen without his mask, seen in a rare bug Trivia * Omen's moves such as the Rashakuken is similar to Akuma's/Gouki's Gohadoken. Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Bonus Characters Category:Evil Characters